finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cid (Brave Exvius)
(CG Limit Burst cinematics) |gameplay=true }} Cid, also known as Veritas of the Heavens , is a major character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A member of the Sworn Six of Paladia, he commands the element of Wind and serves as the main antagonist of Season One's Chapter II. He is an expert airship engineer and a renowned figure in Dilmagia's history, being the father of airship technology to the inhabitants of Lapis. A long line of fabled engineers—spawning fifteen generations of genius talents—receives the title of Cid in his honor. Profile Appearance Veritas of the Heavens wears a full set of green armor with golden details and has wing-like adornments on his helmet. He wields a spear. Underneath his suit of armor Cid is a middle-aged man with fair skin and white hair, similar to his portrait in the Mobreeze Airship Factory, which Lid describes as "good-looking" with a tough-looking scar on his left cheek. In Season Two, his hair appears brown and he has green eyes. He wears a green coat with medium-length sleeves and brown gloves. He sports a black belt, blue pants and green boots. His coat has a skirted section colored brown and green. Personality As Heavenlord Cid adopts a haughty demeanor, belittling those that cannot fly, stating that those who "crawl on the Earth" must obey the heavens. He can be cruel and merciless, displaying the same contempt as the rest of his comrades, yet he is proud of Lapisians for creating airships like the ''Enterprise''. Cid doesn't want to be perceived as weak, refusing to ask help from his allies to fix his pocket watch even though it contains a photo of his long-lost family. As seen in Fina's memory world from 700 years ago, Cid was a reliable person who worried for all the people that fight alongside him. Due to the forced separation from his family Cid has become a broken man motivated by the sorrow of being unable to be the husband and father he once longed to be. He was left with nothing but a desire for vengeance, though his dealings with dwarves mitigate some of his solitude. He develops a soft spot for Lid, whom he comes to view what his daughter would be like. Story Early life A brilliant engineer hailing from the world of Paladia, Cid was born in Aldore over 700 years ago. He lost his parents at a young age, which led to his desire to have a family early. He got married, and he and his wife had just had a baby daughter, Mid, when their home life was interrupted. Under Yuraisha's patronage, Hess had developed the "visionary magicks" and attempted to declare themselves independent, hoping to reclaim their freedom of centuries past. Deeming these magicks dangerous, Aldore declared war on Hess. When the civil war broke out, Cid was loyal to Aldore and was one of eight warriors called to become a member of the Sworn Eight of Paladia, assuming the title of "Veritas of the Heavens". Under the leadership of Raegen (Darklord), Cid and the rest of his comrades—Ignacio (Flamelord), Citra (Lightlord), Sieghard (Earthlord), Folka (Waterlord), Sakura (Boltlord) and Frostlord—were augmented, being rendered nearly immortal by Aldorian technology. They led Aldore's military forces from the frontlines, and became heroes in the eyes of the common people. Due to the war Cid was unable to return home for long periods of time, but always made sure to kiss his daughter on the cheek at night whenever he could. During the last phase of their fight against Hess Cid visited home briefly, as the next day he would be back at the battlefield. Cid had found an unusual star-shaped crystal and gave it to Mid, and his wife said Mid surely would be able to give him a present in return when she grew up. The Aldore government had devised a plan to end the conflict. The Veritas (save Frostlord, who went missing) would seal their counterparts, Hess' Eight Sages, inside crystals. With them out of the way, Hess and Aldore would open peace negotiations. However, the leaders of Aldore, fearing the Sworn Eight's power and popularity, betrayed them. Through a dimensional gate they banished the Sworn Eight, the sealed sages, the soldiers of Aldore and Hess, and the entire battlefield into another world called Lapis, leaving them stranded. To ensure it would remain fixed to Lapis for ages to come, Aldore put a seal upon the land which consisted of eight great crystals, each corresponding to one of the elements. This broke Cid, as without the same upgrades as his, his family would not live long enough for a reunion. Life on Lapis Cid in his exile did not care to adapt to life in Lapis, not even bothering to learn their units of measurement. In "Memories from the Battlefield", the Veritas sought to avenge their betrayal. As they knew little else than the crystals playing a role in binding them to Lapis, they scouted the world. Cid went to the Dirnado continent where he felt a source controlling the winds. He got rid of many monsters that were pestering the local dwarves. In gratitude they allowed him to use their forge. He accepted he should find out more about the land, but in spending time with the dwarves Cid became increasingly fond of them. His prolonged stay among the dwarves prompted Sieghard to look for him and ask if he has forgotten their goals, to which Cid replied that he had not. When the dwarves repaired his pocket watch (allowing him to see a picture of his family after so long), Cid repaid them by teaching them the arts of airship building. In "Taking to the Skies", Cid (who removed his suit of armor by dwarven request) was asked to show how to make an airship, as the dwarves could not follow his "indecipherable blueprints" (as the blueprints were for Paladian standards that were too sophisticated for Lapis). General Nagflar, the leader of the region's dwarves, thought it an elaborate scam. Cid tried to find tools to design more simple blueprints, but found that Lapis was too far behind. He met the artist Melete who helped him draw a new, dwarf-friendly version, impressing Nagflar. Melete began recording the process of building the airship through a series of paintings. After a fist-fight with Nagflar over the ship's bow, Cid remembered his dream of pursuing an infinite sky, and earned the general's trust. Cid then met Falma, a young girl dreaming to fly and willing to do anything for that dream. He taught her how to pilot the ship for when it would be ready. At one point the humans that lived nearby heard of the airship and mistook it for a colossal weapon and set to destroy it. After a skirmish, Cid, Nagflar and Falma convinced them the airship is just a vehicle and Cid offered to explain how it works. They finished the airship and prepared to take to the skies, but their plans were ruined by a storm caused by Typhon and Deathgaze. Cid jumped from the ship, donning his armor once again, and defeated them. Nagflar, Falma and the dwarves celebrated but Cid never returned, presumably having set off to wander the land once again. Melete's paintings of Cid's deeds were later hung up in Mobreeze Airship Factory, and his legend came to be known among dwarves and humans alike. When Citra discovered the Magic Library on Mysidia, Cid helped the others investigate it. Though Cid, Citra and Folka were trapped in a book, they managed to escape. About 100 years ago, Citra and Sakura found a book that revealed the dimensional gate between Lapis and Paladia had never really disappeared. Cid was on board with the plan to destroy the crystals, but Raegen and Sakura left the group and discarded their suits of armor. Citra summoned a new Veritas of the Dark to lead them in their revenge. Of the now-called Sworn Six, Cid was in charge of unearthing and refurbishing the ''Invincible'', the airship that would allow them passage to Paladia when the time came. For that end, Cid recruited dwarves and an outstanding engineer from Dilmagia, Evan, who was under the thrall of Dr. Lazarov, a scientist interested in the Sworn Six's immortality. Season One Cid resorts to abducting dwarves from Dwarves' Forge to finish the Invincible in time and returns to the Village of Ambel to reclaim a straggled dwarf. He is confronted by Rain, Lasswell, Fina and Lid, who inquire why he is kidnapping dwarves. Cid praises the group for providing some sport and says he has no need for haste as they have waited 700 years to enact their vengeance. At Galebreak, the party finds several Dirnado soldiers murdered by Cid who taunts them to the race for the Wind Crystal. Not being able to forgive his crimes, Lid officially joins the party. When they enter the Wind Shrine, Cid gives them a chance to walk away, but they intercept him at the crystal's chamber. Cid is defeated and his mask breaks, revealing his identity as the first Cid whom Lid recognizes. Cid uses the remainder of his power to destroy the Wind Crystal (thus undoing Aldore's seal on the Heart of Babel) and teleports away. The ship's heart now awoken, it takes to the skies at once. Cid retreats, weakened, to the deck of the Invincible, where he regrets his carelessness at having his identity discovered. Darklord pays it no mind, but Waterlord mocks Cid for his lack of caution and decides to "fix" his mistake. She borrows the Sacred Ring of Paladia to enact her plan and departs for Olderion. After the party boards the Invincible in the skies above Zoldaad and defeats Lazarov, Cid reappears before them. Lazarov begs Cid to help him, but he denies they were ever allies as he is no more than a "buzzing fly" to the Sworn Six. As Lazarov had used the Invincible for his own selfish reasons, Cid dispatches him. Cid confirms his identity when Lid asks, but refuses to explain why he is fixated on revenge, simply telling the party to find out the reason the crystals exist. He has Lid pass his praise onto her brother for the Enterprise, and teleports the party out of the airship. Cid reunites with Darklord and Ignacio to report his success. Cid and the rest of his comrades enter one of Lazarov's laboratories where he researched ways to draw out the power of living beings. They consider Rain's party a threat to their plans, and Darklord encourages the group to enter the devices to empower themselves for the final battle. At the Gronoa Shrine, Cid and the rest of the Sworn Six attempt to destroy the Dark Crystal, the last crystal remaining. They find the party protecting it accompanied by Frostlord, but the man under the suit of armor is Raegen, leaving them wondering the identity of the current Darklord. A battle ensues in which Cid fights Lid until the shrine becomes unstable and Raegen teleports the crystal to somewhere in the Pharm continent. Cid and the rest of the Sworn Six search for the crystal in Mossy Woods. When he encounters Rain's party again, Lid, now knowing the truth of 700 years ago, asks Cid why he wants to destroy the world if he gave them airships. Cid shares how he was separated from his family, and explains he had left his arts to the dwarves in gratitude for alleviating some of his grief. Lid is willing to fight him, but Cid flees to preserve his strength for his battle against Aldore. The party catches up to Cid and defeats him. Lid asks Cid to wait a little longer for her and her brother to fill the sky with airships, and encourages him to look up to the sky so he can bear witness of Lid's labor so that his sorrow will be gone. After the party leaves, Cid appreciates the sentiment, and claims that Lid's character is how he envisions his own daughter to have been like. He perishes, after having drained too much power from his suit of armor, looking at the sky one final time. Season Two Cid is restored to life by Dark Fina along with Ignacio, Sieghard, Folka, and Citra. After reappearing at the Earth Shrine alive and well in their suits of armor, the five go meet with the party, as they are about to leave for Paladia on the Invincible (their mission: find Rain who is missing after his clash with Sol to keep the dimensional gate closed). The Veritas request Raegen to let them return to Paladia—Cid hoping to see proof of his long-lost family even if it was to be in the form of gravestones. Raegen accepts and they soon discover that their homeworld has been turned into a dictatorship. Vowing to free Paladia, the Veritas and Raegen split up from Lasswell's party (who are to search for Rain in Georl) and go confront the Emperor at Aldore Tower. They meet their successors, The Orders, at the the Emperor's chamber and are soundly defeated. They are only spared by Hyoh, who deems the Veritas too weak to be worth killing, and they are sent to Medos prison. They escape after discarding their suits of armor. At Dormdry they realize that Aldore Tower is now protected by a force field. They resolve to destroy the barrier's generators, starting with the closest though they must fend off Mid of the Theta Star to do so. Cid notices her pendant and realizes she is his daughter. Although she denies their relationship and retreats, when they reunite Cid tells her about his exile and thanks her for being alive. He defeats her (and Raegen destroys the generator) and asks her to defect the Orders and join him. Mid instead asks him to leave Paladia, and gives him the toy watch she long ago made for him. She leaves, but Cid vows to help her. Gameplay Playable character Cid can be summoned to play either in his "Veritas of the Heavens" (4-6★) variant, or his armorless variant "Cid" (5-7★). In both variants he is a physically-geared dragoon and has many abilities related to the Wind element, including some Black Magic. He can equip daggers, swords and spears, as well as light shields, helms, light armor, heavy armor and accessories. His Season Two variant, simply-named "Cid", is one of the best 'finishers' in the game: being able to cap chains for increased damage, or working as a solo damage dealer. He also adds hats and clothes to his equipment selection. As one of the so-called CG units, his Limit Burst ("Invincible Highwind") is a FMV-like sequence and is a powerful Wind-elemental attack that partially ignores the enemy's defense. He appeared as guest in his own introduction quest and six stages of the story event Taking to the Skies (Start of a Legend, A Strange Girl, Craftsman Confrontation, Gathering of Talent, Dark Clouds, To the Sky). Battle Cid appears, in his Veritas of the Heavens form, as an enemy several times. The first time as a one-time only event in the Village of Ambel and the second time occurs at the Wind Shrine - Heavenly Winds. His empowered form is faced at Mossy Woods - Look Above. He also appears as a boss in the second-to-last stage, "Magnificent Fate", of the story event Sieghard, the Magnificent. He fights using Wind-elemental abilities (such as Merciless Punishment, Aerora and Aeroga) and Spine Dive, a Jump-esque attack. He can also boost his own defensive stats by using Grit Stance. Gallery FFBE Cid - CG render.png|Partial CG render by Visual Works. FFBE Sworn Six Concept Art.png|Cid (top right) alongside the rest of the Sworn Six. Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE - Season Two Key Art.jpg|Season Two artwork, featuring Cid (third from the right), by Yoshitaka Amano. FFBE Mobreeze Cid portrait.png|Cid's portrait, "He Who Soars the Heavens", at the Mobreeze Airship Factory. FFBE Veritas Magic Library.png|Cid wielding his spear, alongside Lightlord and Waterlord, at the Magic Library. FFBE CG Cid.jpg|Closeup on Limit Burst. FFBE 602 Veritas of the Heavens.png|No. 602 Veritas of the Heavens (4★). FFBE 603 Veritas of the Heavens.png|No. 602 Veritas of the Heavens (5★). FFBE 604 Veritas of the Heavens.png|No. 602 Veritas of the Heavens (6★). FFBE 1282 Cid.png|No. 1282 Cid (5★). FFBE 1283 Cid.png|No. 1283 Cid (6★). FFBE 1284 Cid.png|No. 1284 Cid (7★). FFBE Veritas of the Heavens Sprite 1.png|Enemy sprite. FFBE Veritas of the Heavens Sprite 2.png|Enemy sprite (Empowered). Etymology Trivia *Veritas of the Heavens is the second Cid in the series to be modeled after the recurring Dragoon job. The first is Cid Highwind from Final Fantasy VII. References Category:Antagonists Category:Cid Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius